Game Updates/2019/April 22nd
} |banner = Wikia 2019 April 22nd Banner.png |maintenance_start = April 22 2019 11:00:00 |maintenance_end = April 22 2019 23:00:00 }} Remodel *Kai Ni C Upgrade: . **Requires Level 92+ **'Requires two' . **'Requires' an . **'Requires two' . **'Requires' 8800 , 7900 , and 300 Development Materials. **Stock Equipment: *** *** *** ★+6 *** **Can equip: *** Torpedoes *** Sonars *** Seaplane Bombers *** **Can launch torpedoes during the Closing Torpedo Phase. **Has a unique remodel animation. Active Quests limit increase *One of the quests that were added in this update rewards a Headquarters Personnel, once again allowing players to increase the limit of active quests. *Together with the previously available personnel you can now increase the quest limit to 7'''. Seasonal Content * 's Zuiun artwork is now available in-game. *During Golden Week, the following ships will be limited-time drops in regular maps: ** in World 1 ** in World 2 ** in World 3 ** in World 3 and World 4 ** in World 4 *Anniversary voice lines return together with 80 new lines as well as Zuiun voice lines (Not with this update, but on the following day during the actual anniversary) Modernisation Changes *The following ships' maximum HP can be increased by using certain ships as mod fodder: ** & ***Use '''either several dupes or several dupes as mod fodder. (Mixing them doesn't work) ** , , , ***Use several dupes as mod fodder. ** & ***Use several dupes as mod fodder. *The more ships you use as mod fodder, the better the result. Akashi's Improvement Arsenal Changes * can now be upgraded to . * can now be improved. class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" & Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Equipment Tables - - } Furniture Shop Inventory Update * The following items, old and new, are now available in the furniture shop: **Spring Gardening Window (new!) **"Yokosuka Naval Base" Wall Scroll **"Sasebo Naval Base" Wall Scroll **Green Fluffy Carpet (new!) **Creen Fluffy Wallboard (new!) **Bright Red High-Quality Carpet **"Zuiun Soul" Wall Scroll **"Zuiun" Paulownia Cabinet **Stained Glass with Flower Decoration (new!) **Satsuki's Seasonal Tea Set (new!) **Kongō's Black Tea Set **Secretary/Admiral Desk **Secretary/Admiral Desk, Model 2 (new!) Port Slot Maximum Increase * The maximum limit of available port slots has been increased from 400 to 410. Animation/Display Updates & Fixes * "Zuiun Multi-Angle Attack" animation has been updated. * You can now see the slot size when equipping helicopters. * Fixed a helicopter-related display bug on the Android version. Quests x1 or x2 then choice between x3 or x88 or x1 |Note = Requires: ?? }} as flagship, 1 other member, 2 Destroyers, and up to 2 additional ships to Worlds 5-1, 5-3, 5-4, and 5-5. Obtain a S-rank(?) at each boss node twice. |Rewards_RSC = 1944 / 2019 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = x1 then choice between x1 or x2 or x1 |Note = Requires: B128, ?? }} as flagship, either or a Seaplane Tender, and up to 4 additional ships to Worlds 2-3, 3-3, and 4-1. Obtain a S-rank(?) at each boss node twice. |Rewards_RSC = 1200 / 1200 / 1200 / 0 |Rewards_Items = "Headquarters Personnel" x1 then choice between x8 or Reinforcement Expansion x1 or x1 |Note = Requires: D29, ?? }} x6 or or x1 |Note = Requires: ?? }} x5 or x1 or x1 |Note = Requires: D12, ?? }} }} } |teaser_1=Teaser-2019-04-18-A.png |teaser_2=Teaser-2019-04-19-A.png |teaser_3=Teaser-2019-04-20-A.png |teaser_4=Teaser-2019-04-22-A.png |teaser_5=Teaser-2019-04-23-A.png }}